These studies propose to examine factors related to formation and delivery of hypothalamic (TRH, LHRH). Degradative enzymes in peripheral and portal plasma, and tissue (cerebral cortex, hypothalamus) will be examined by in vitro assay methods. Studies on delivery of neurohormones include assessment of the role of cerebro-spinal fluid and structure and function of the median eminence.